A Life Without Miss Plackett
by EliseMai
Summary: I kinda hated that Verena interrupted Ruth and Quin's conversation above the house, So... I changed it. First part is canon, then own work. I OWN NOTHING. (Ruth/Quin pairing)
1. Chapter 1

"It's Vienna I'm homesick for. It must be."

His silence lasted so long that she turned her head. It seemed to her that his face had changed - he looked younger, more vulnerable, and when he spoke it was without his usual ease.

"Ruth, if you wanted it to be different... If you wanted to be more than just my wife in name..."

Ruth looked at him, at his face crumpled with the effort of trying to finds the right words to say. She looked at his expressive, beautiful hands, as expressive and as talented as Heini's, as he twisted them uncomfortably, and felt a slight twinge of emotion in her chest. She wanted those same hands to sweep her unruly hair off her face, as Heini was apt to do. She fervently hoped he was safe, in Hungary, but had begun to adapt to a life without him, and had come accustomed to the ache of missing him. She had fallen in love. With... Bowmont. Of course... It's rugged landscape was reminiscent of the Grundlsee, yet so very different. She could honestly imagine making many memories here, each as poignant as those she had of the Grundlsee.

" What do you mean? You... We... You want me? You would give me your life and your home? You... I... We would - I mean you want us to. To. C-consummate our marriage?" This last was uttered lowly, as if she feared being overheard, despite their apparent solitude.

Quin didn't quite know what prompted him to ask her. Perhaps seeing her fit it so well into his house, that even his hard to please aunt liked her, had stirred something repressed within him. Or perhaps seeing her bizarre, wondrous Rapunzel hair blowing in the wind as she watched him come to shore that day had finally made him realise that he wanted this, his wife waiting for him, happy to see him in the evenings.

But not any wife. Ruth. He wanted, needed, craved Ruth and her vivacity, her ability to see the good in everything. He wanted Ruth as his true wife, as his lover, as the mistress of his home an his heart.

"All of this would be yours Ruth! The people, the land, even the sea. Yours. Don't you want that?"

"Quin... Professor... I don't understand. I thought you wanted to part ways with me? And what... What about Heini?"

Quin sighed, running a hand through his already windswept hair.

"Ruth. I want you. Happy. And I can see that you're happy here. Please?"

He slowly reached for her, as if afraid she would run from his touch, pulling her into the warm circle of his arms. She went willingly, for it was cold on the hill above the manor, yet craving human touch.

Feeling her stiffen in his arms, Quin tightened his hold on her, drawing her further into his embrace and away from sight as they heard voices approach.


	2. Chapter 2

Verena and Kenneth emerged from the darkness, murmuring together, him blissfully oblivious to her mounting ire. They had walked together all evening, and not once had she encountered the professor... Quin... Of course, she had not ventured into his tower, but perhaps later?

"Verena, could we stop for a moment? I would like to ask you something."

She sighed, and nodded her assent.

"Would you do metheinestimable pleasureofbecommingmygirlfriend?" Kenneth curse mentally as here he'd the entire sentence into five words.

"Kenneth? Are you blind? Can you not see our differences in station? I deserve the best. And I have my sights set on him."

"May.. I ask who?"

"Quinton. Of course!"

Still wrapped in Quin's arms, Ruth stiffens and goes to pull away. Quin's arms tighten around her and he rests his chin on the crown of her head, trying to soothe her.

"The professor? Are you out of your mind?" He had known that she put more effort into all of his assignments, and was staying in the house.. But marriage?

"I assure you that I am quite same Kenneth. Really you cannot be surprised! Why else would I be here, when I could easily be in Oxford, with others of my class. Besides I am sure Quinton feels the same."

"Verena, the professor would never entertain a notion of marrying a student!"

"Well then Kenneth it is a good thing that I won't be a student at the end of term..."

Their voices tailed off and Ruth struggled to get out of Quin's embrace.

"Go! Run after her! Don't you want to? Run after her Quin!" Ruth couldn't understand her hurt.

"Ruth. After all I jut said to you, you believe her?" Tilting Ruth's face up, he claimed her lips gently as his.


End file.
